Phantasy Star II
Phantasy Star 2 is an RPG released in 1989 for the Sega Genesis. It is the second game of the original series. As well as the usual game cartridge and manual, Phantasy Star 2 came with a fold-out map of the planet Mota, and a detailed hint book including maps of all dungeons. Story Synopsis It is almost one thousand years since Alis defeated the evil being 'Dark Falz'. The planet Mota has been transformed from a desert planet into a lush, fertile world. Mota's climate and biology is now controlled by several facilities, which are managed by the central computer system called Mother Brain. However, recently something is amiss. The central lake has dried up, andvicious creatures roam the countriside. What has gone wrong? The game's hero and protagonist, Rolf, is an Agent with the central government in Paseo, the capital city of the planet Mota. He has recurring dreams in which he sees a young girl battling for her life against a giant demon. After one such dream, he goes into work and is given the task of retreiving the data recorder from the Biosystems Lab, in order to learn why the lab has created such dangerous creatures. Analysis of the data recorder shows that the Biosystems Lab has been receiving excess energy from Climatrol, and that this energy is responsible for the mutations. Rolf and his party travel to Climatrol to investigate the energy spikes, and discover the being responsible. A tough battle ensues, ending in tragedy. The building is rocked by explosions, and begins spewing water into the central lake. Returning quickly to Paseo, Rolf is sent him to open the four dams surrounding the central lake to avoid a catastrophic flood. Unfortunately, due to the damage caused to Climatrol, Mother Brain has declared Rolf a criminal, and sent out an army of robots to capture him! As Rolf unlocks the last of the four dams, he is captured and taken to the artificial prison-satellite called Gaira. Aboard Gaira, a mysterious malfunction in the navigation system puts the satellite on a collision course with the Algo system's first planet, Palm. Rolf is rescued in the nick of time by the space pirate Tyler, but Gaira continues on its course and impacts Palm, causing a devastating explosion which shatters and destroys the planet. Rolf seeks out Lutz, the Esper wizard who lives on the ice planet Dezo, and wakes him from his long cryogenic sleep. Lutz directs him to gather the mythical weapons and armour, so that he will have a chance to defeat the evil at the root of Algo's trouble. Finally Rolf and his party is taken to the orbital satellite called Noah, where the Mother Brain and the evil that has corrupted it awaits. Gameplay Interface The interface is similar to Phantasy Star, with a few notable exceptions. Each party member carries their own items, as opposed to having a single shared items menu, and equipped items remain in the item menu. Money however is still shared. Characters There are eight playable characters in Phantasy Star 2, up to four of which can be in the party at any one time. Each new party member becomes available after a new city is reached while exploring Mota, with the exception of Hugh who shows up after the Biosystems Lab. rolf.png|Rolf|link=Rolf nei.png|Nei|link=Nei rudo.png|Rudo|link=Rudo amy.png|Amy|link=Amy hugh.png|Hugh|link=Hugh anna.png|Anna|link=Anna kain.png|Kain|link=Kain shir.png|Shir|link=Shir Items There are many more items available in Phantasy Star 2 than there were in its predecessor. Weapons Weapons can be divided into two categories: bladed weapons such as swords and slashers, and guns. Many weapons must be held in both hands, and so prevent a protective device from being held in the off hand. Armour There are many kinds of covering available - body armour, headgear, leg protection, footwear and shields. Shields can only be equipped if a one-handed weapon is used. Other Items There are many other items to be bought or otherwise obtained, including medicines and other helpful devices. Techniques Magic spells are now called 'techniques', and many techniques have varying strength levels with stronger ones costing more MP to use. For example 'foi' is the basic fire spell, 'gifoi' is more powerful, and 'nafoi' is the strongest. Also unlike the first Phantasy Star game, any technique can be used any time - during combat or otherwise. Enemies There are 3 kinds of enemies randomly encountered during the game. Mota Biomonsters are mutated creatures roaming around Mota and are what Rolf is originally sent to investigate, Security Robots are released by the Mother Brain in response to the damage to Climatrol, and Dezo Biomonsters are native Dezo creatures which have been mutated by escaping gas. Mota Biomonsters Security Robots Dezo Biomonsters Unique Enemies Neifirst Neifirst is encountered at the centre of the top floor of Climatrol. Army Eye Immediately after opening the final locks, those of the Green Dam, Rolf and his party will be attacked by a group of three security robots called Army Eye. The fight is unwinnable, as the group with be captured by security rings and taken to the prison satellite, Gaira. Dark Force The Dark Force is trapped inside a container at the north end of the orbital satellite Noah. A manifestation of evil, it is the most destructive adversary in the game, and the battle is extremely difficult. Dark Force's special attack renders a single party member useless until countered by a randomly occurring effect of the Neisword. Mother Brain Mother Brain is the final enemy faced, and is the ultimate antagonist. While the battle is not quite as difficult as the one with Dark Force, she nevertheless represents a challenge. Her main attack inflicts serious damage on all four member of the party simultaneously. Music Epilogue Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star (Original Series)